White Lights
by renascence
Summary: As school and life begin to be too much for Double D, he finds comfort in the most unlikey person. Eventual KevinXEdd. CHAPTER 4 IS UP NOW.
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: Hey there guys, this is my first time writing for Ed, Edd, ad Eddy. I don't know where I got the idea to write this but here I am posting it. Please review and enjoy! Thank you

Disclaimer: I do not own Ed, Edd, and Eddy. Not in any way, shape or form.

Pairing: Edd/Kevin slash.

Warnings: mentions of abuse, boys kissing.

Rated: T

White Lights

"What's the big deal soc-head? You always get A's. Getting a fucking B on a test doesn't mean the world is over." snapped a voice Double D knew all to well.

The latter sighed and replied back, "Eddy, do try to watch your language. I was just simply saying mother and father will not be happy to see this grade."

The shorter one of the two groaned and hit his head on the desk wishing his friend would just shut up already.

"Alright soc-head I get the point. You hate getting anything below a damn A." Eddy barked. Edd quickly got the sign that maybe he should shut up already. He did not want to anger his hot-tempered friend even more; lord knows where that could lead to. The two of them just sat in silence until the period ended.

_Beep!_

Edd quickly packed up his stuff and rushed out the door. Lunch was next period and he did not want to be left behind by his friends. Last time he was Double D, was cornered by a couple of jocks. 'Why must jocks be Neanderthals?' he thought silently to himself. The two jocks had took all of Double D's lunch money, **and **took his homework, because he refused to give up his homework the 'Neanderthals' roughed him up a bit until he finally gave in, defeated and bruised up.

Double D ended up walking into lunch twenty minutes late, bruised up and hungry. This specific event caused Double D to question his friendship with the other two Ed's. Boy was Double D mad! He wouldn't talk to either Eds.

'Hope they waited for me!' Edd thought as he ran to his locker, desperately rushing to get everything into his locker. The genius did not want a repeat of what happened, anything but that. Double D sighed, his locker was not opening he tried and tried again but the locker just wouldn't open. Looking up to see if his friends left him, another locker came into contact with the poor boy's face.

His hand fell off the lock and he stepped backwards holding his face between his hands. Double D winced as his face felt like knives were being stabbed in. Hissing in pain, he looked up and was met with a pair of worried eyes.

"Dork, Watch where you're going, how stupid can you be?" it was Kevin he could tell just from his voice. Double D sighed, it wasn't _his _fault Kevin slammed his locker in his face! In fact, Kevin should be the one apologizing.

With his hand over his injured eye, Double D said a quiet apology. He then turned and tried to grab a hold of the combination lock only to have it fall out of his hand again. Kevin, seeing this felt bad and turned and grabbed the boy's lock.

"What's your combination?" he asked. Double D, still with his hand over his eye, hesitated at first and replied.

"12, 28, 34" Quickly turning the lock, Kevin unlocked it and took it off the latter's locker.

"There you go dork." He put on top of Double D's locker. Just as he turned away, a thought came to mind.

'Maybe I should ask about his eye.' The red-headed boy turned and walked up to Double D.

"Hey, um how's your eye?" Kevin felt bad, the dork didn't even do anything to him this time, and all he did was apologize to something that wasn't his fault.

The other boy was surprised but he answered, "It'll be fine. Thanks for asking though, Kevin." He looked back at his binders and closed the locker, put the lock on. "Well, see you around Kevin." he said quietly and continued on his way through the already abandoned hallways.

Double D hoped to god, that those jocks wouldn't come this way as they did last time.

Almost there to lunch halfway down the hallway, to be exact, Double D heard a noise and turned.

"Hey guys look it's the nerd. Let's get him", said an all too familiar voice. He turned and was met with a jab at his stomach.

Gasping for breath, he looked up and saw those Neanderthals again. 'Oh god!' he thought to himself. Double D felt his head bash against the wall causing him to lose consciousness.

Kevin watched as Double D walked down the hall, leaving him alone in the empty hallway. The red head couldn't figure out why he felt so guilty for slamming the locker in the dork's face. He always was mean to the Ed's after all; they always scammed the kids in the cul-de-sacs money. So why should now feel any different? It wasn't like the dork wasn't used to Kevin's usual behavior towards him.

You see, lately the young man was having a real problem figuring out his feelings towards a certain Ed. Kevin would find himself sometimes following his crush home. No, Kevin wasn't a stalker he just wanted to make sure his crush was alright. Who's his crush? Why, it was Double D, he smartest Ed and the politest.

The problem was: What if Double D didn't like him back? Why would he after all the harsh treatment he showed to all of the Ed's over the years.

The red head sighed and started to walk to the cafeteria. Hoping that, maybe Double D could his feelings.

A/N: How's you like it so far? I know I know, this was supposed to be a one shot originally but I decided to turn it into a story. It's going to be a real short story; I'm thinking 4 chapters long. So, please review, I want some feedback on this!


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Thank you for all the reviews. I really appreciate it.

Warning: boys WILL kiss and do other stuff, remember this is slash. Don't act like you didn't know; this is your warning. Oh and this chapter is completely un-beta-ed, still looking for one. I AM SO SORRY, there was a major mix-up when I was uploading this document. I originally meant this one instead of the other one. I'm sorry for the mix-up! So for everyone who read the previous chapter 2, please read this one instead. Ugh, I feel like such an idiot!

Please read and review!

White Lights

Kevin sighed as he sat down with his friends, or what you could call a bunch of barbaric animals. He sat there the whole time listening to the grunts and nods of his friends; of course they were talking about football. The red head loved football, but the way they were talking about made him sick in the stomach. Besides that, they weren't even smart, more than half of them just made it to a c-average. He himself was a b-average student, something he always prided himself in.

'Why the hell is I sitting with them?' he asked himself for the millionth time. The jock was relieved once again, when lunch was over. 'I just got to find a new lunch table, no way in hell am I sitting with them again.' As he went back to hiss locker, hopefully spotting the Ed, he wanted to make sure he was okay (even though he wont actually say that). The young man sighed in disappointment, no Double D. Shutting his locker, Kevin went to his next class, hoping that maybe the Ed was okay.

Heading into woodshop class, Kevin was beginning to get anxious. Where was Double D? The timid Ed was no where to be found, he even asked the other Eds. All he got was "You think I would know? What do I look like a secretary, I don't know where the soc head is!" from eddy. The athlete really wanted to punch the living daylights out of the short Ed.

Kevin got his answer, as Double D walked through the door, trying very hard not to be noticed. The red head kept his eye on Edd until he felt those big blue eyes stare right back at him. Their gazes locked for a couple of minutes, until the teacher began talking. Edd sighed and turn to his partner praying that he was prayed attention to the speech that was just made. His thoughts were on the jocks that jumped him; they again took his money and did something the Ed would have never expected. Tears came to his eyes at what they did; this was the first time Edd just didn't know what to do. He hated feeling this way, helpless; he always knew what to do or what to say.

"Students you may now begin!" the teacher said. Few moments' later drills could be heard and wood could be smelled. Luckily, Edd's partner filled him in; they were supposed to be making stools. They began working and were interrupted abruptly by Kevin, who wanted to switch partners with Blake (Edd's partner).

Blake was hesitant at first but agreed he was confused why Kevin wanted to work with Double D, he always called him 'DORK!' every chance he got.

Double D looked at Kevin and raised an eyebrow, sensing that Kevin shook his head not even knowing the reason why himself. This was going to be a long period for both of them, they thought.

A/n:: I AM SO SORRY, there was a major mix-up when I was uploading this document. I originally meant this one instead of the other one. I'm sorry for the mix-up! So for everyone who read the previous chapter 2, please read this one instead. Ugh, I feel like such an idiot!


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: Wow! This was a long chapter. I haven't updated since June! Man, I'm so sorry. I got caught up in other stories…

Please Review because if you don't then I'll cry. Trust me you will not like it when I'm upset. I worked hard on this chapter just for you people (okay maybe not entirely for you).

Disclaimer: I do not own Ed, Edd and Eddy, not in any way form. This story is just written for fun and means no harm.

Pairings in this chapter: Kevin/Double D

Warnings: this chapter does contain slash. You have been warned, it may even make you cry (don't know why). If you're really sensitive or dramatic then you made need a box of Kleenex beside you as you read this. The story will get a bit sadder. Also, some fluff, so go wild White Light fans!

* * *

White Lights

The two boys worked quietly as they began the legs of the stool. There was a million question surrounding Double D as he tried to make sense of it all. Finally during the ten minutes of class they had left Double D summoned up enough courage to ask.

"Kevin may I ask you a question?" The smart Ed asked. Double D's head was bent down trying hard not to make a mistake. The red headed jock cocked his head, eyes furrowed he replied.

"What?"

"Why are you being so... civil toward me? He whispered. He didn't want to anger the guy. After all, it was Kevin who wanted to be _his_ partner. Not the other way around. Kevin hated the Ed's ever since pre-k. He'd call them Dorks every single day, make fun of them. It was best to stay away from Kevin to say the least.

But it made the shy Ed wonder, why the sudden change of heart? Did Kevin want to befriend the Ed? Maybe deep down inside, Kevin may actually be nice.

"I don't know. I feel like being nice?" The latter shrugged his shoulders. He shook his head and took off his safety glasses. The time went by real fast. The Ed in turn blushed, feeling embarrassed. Why did he have to act like such a loser around the jock?

Here was his chance to prove that he wasn't actually **a** dork and what did he do? He ruined it!

The teacher's voice became faint over the bell. It was finally time to go home. Double D cursed under his breath. He didn't want to go home. He didn't want to face their wrath. It was bad enough he constantly got harassed by the jocks. This was all too much for the Ed to bear.

Double D took the unfinished stool and put it in the cabinet. He took his time putting away the tools and his glasses. Kevin on the other hand, raced down the hall once the bell had rung. Not that it bothered the young man. Walking out the door Double D smiled at his teacher as he walked out the door. The crowded hallways were empty as he walked down them. Once he got to his locker he got his bag out and homework. Five minutes later, the Ed closed his locker and walked out. What he saw next really surprised him. Kevin was leaning on the wall waiting.

"Hey Double D. come over here for a minute." Kevin breathed out. He took his cap off nonchalantly, and leaned on his bike.

Double D, surprised walked up to him.

"Yes Kevin?" He asked hesitantly. For all he knew, the jock may have been pretending to be nice. Maybe he was going to beat the young boy up, with out a witness in site.

"About the whole locker thing... I want to make this up to you. I feel like an ass already." He mumbled trying not to blush to hard as the Ed looked up at him.

He smiled, and shook his head. After everything the jock had done to the Ed, he was finally coming around.

"No, its okay you don't have to. Your apology was sincere enough."

Kevin sighed, "But I want to, please?"

The Ed looked down for a moment. Did Kevin just say _**please**_? He widened his eyes and looked back up.

Kevin fearing the worst took a breath.

"Well if you really want to then okay. But it's really not necessary. You don't have to go to the trouble…" Double D trailed off.

Kevin never begged and what was really weird was that the latter seemed really disappointed at first.

The jock grinned. Perhaps the Ed did like him after all...

"Great. So what do you want to do?" he asked. He may stalk the Ed at times but that mean he knew what the Ed like doing on his spare time.

The Ed shrugged his shoulder and looked around.

"How about we go to the movies?" Kevin proposed. He had to think of something because the Ed wasn't giving him any suggestions.

Double D nodded. "What movie do you want to see?"

"Anything you want to see." Kevin stated. As long as the lights were dim and the Ed was preoccupied from the movie that'd give him the perfect chance to kiss those sweet little lips... Kevin blinked his eyes; he had to stop thinking like that. He wasn't even sure the Ed wanted to be around him. He probably thought Kevin was a stupid jock.

Double D cocked his head to the side thinking of a perfect time he'd be able to go.

'If **he** knew I made plans they'd kill me.' He thought to himself. One thing he certainly didn't need was Eddy's scolding him.

"How about tomorrow at eight?" Double D asked. That way at eight he could just say he was at the library.

Kevin agreed. Both parted and left in separate directions, even though they lived in the same neighborhood. They both decided to go see whatever played at eight.

Kevin headed to the cul-de-sac and Ed headed to the library.

**Later on in the Day**

Double D was late. When he finally got all the books needed it was already 4 o'clock. He couldn't imagine what **they** would do when he got home.

Running to the ext he hurried out the door with a pale face. Not only would dinner be late but Ed risked hearing another lecture from **them. **

The genius ran down the street as fast as he could. So fast he'd probably be offered a place on the track team. He ran all the way home, stopping for only a breath second to catch his breathe. The Ed walked into the house, hoping that **they** were in a good mood.

"Eddward, where were you?" the voice called from the living room. Double D closed his eyes. Oh god, not this again. The young man was in no mood. He had a long day.

"I was at the library father." I had to do some research." He answered walking slowly to the room.

"Your teacher called, said your grade was slipping. What's that about?" the man asked. His head was still down focused on work.

Double D hesitated. "I'm sorry sir. It won't happen again. I'm sorry I'll do better next time."

His father looked up, "Good, now go get dinner started." His father was never an emotional type. He expected Double D to have straight A's at all times. If anything lower than a 97, he'd be grounded. His parents thought family time or any interactions would disturb the Ed's studies. Of course Double D had no say in anything. That's why they started using sticky notes.

His parents were a constant stress factor; nothing was ever good enough for them. Just like Eddy too, every scam he thought of had to be perfect. Or else the poor Ed was the target of his usual verbal abuse. Double D tried not to think what the short Ed was doing to Ed.

'He's probably hitting him punching him.' he thought sadly. He couldn't do anything to stop the shorter Ed from hitting the latter; he had a greater power over the tall Ed.

He took a pan out and started dinner. He finished up the day with his usual routine, cleaning, doing homework, going to bed.

Changing into his night clothes the Ed couldn't help but think of a certain red haired jock. This particular jock had been on the Ed's mind for months. Something about those intense brown eyes and hard muscles made Double D melt. These dreams he had been having always left him breathless and blushing. He had a small feeling that today's events could have meant that the jock had actually like him. Shaking off the feeling the Ed turned his light out and felled asleep. Maybe tomorrow will be different...

The smart boy hoped so.

** The Next Day**

The red head got out the shower, rushing to get to school early. Why you may ask? Because Double D would be there, he was always there to help tutor students a grade above them. If he's lucky maybe Double D would be there by himself studying. A perfect opportunity to make a conversation that could turn into something so much more... Deciding on a green shirt and black pants, Kevin rushed out the house.

Ten minutes later, Kevin arrived at the school. Going to his locker, Kevin heard small whimpers coming from the library. Stopping in his tracks he turned into the library. He saw a person hunched over a book shaking. It took him a minute to recognize who it was. It was Double D.

"..Are you okay?" He asked.

The young buy startled, turned around and wiped his face.

"Kevin, what are you doing here?" he asked.

'Great now he knows I'm a crybaby. Just great! My social status will certainly raise now.' he thought bitterly.

The red head walked over to him and sat down.

"Why were you crying?" he questioned.

Double D shook his head and wiped his eyes again.

"Why should I tell you?" he whispered sadly. All this stress was really getting to him. This forced the Ed to go as far as crying in a library. Double D wanted to tell him, but how did he know he could trust him? Just because someone shows niceness towards you doesn't always mean they actually cared.

"Because Double D, I care about you." Kevin blurted out. He cursed himself out under his breathe. How could he be so stupid?

Shocked the Ed looked up at Kevin with tears rolling down his eyes. Did he just say what he thought he just said? Kevin, the jock actually cared for Double D, the nerd?

"What? Kevin…" he trailed off looking the opposite way. He started to blush and that he wanted Kevin to see.

"I'm sorry, it just came out." Kevin said. He stood up and walked away think that the Ed didn't't want to see him.

Just before going to the hallway, Kevin felt a tap on the shoulder. Turning he was met with those soft lips he always dreamt about. Double D was actually kissing him! The kiss made both boys melt, Double D wrapped his arms around Kevin and he wrapped his arms around him. They both saw lights, white lights but that didn't stop them. The kiss lasted until the bell ranged, signaling school had started. Kevin looked down at the Ed and kissed him on the top of his head.

"We'll continue this later." He murmured. The Ed, in turn, blushed and nodded. Getting his things, he too left for homeroom.

All both boys could think about was seeing each other again, wanting to feel that same static they felt earlier. On Double D's part it was very easy considering their lockers were right next to each others. One can not say the same for Kevin, he had what some people would say 'sex on the brain' he couldn't wait for first period to end so he could see the Ed again.

Soon enough, first period did end. Both boys quickly rushed to their lockers.

Kevin was the first one out of his class and Double D was the first one out of his. Opening his locker nonchalantly, Kevin turned and grabbed Double D and shoved him (harshly) against the lockers. Before Double D could even utter a syllable Kevin attacked his mouth. Their kiss was what felt like seconds when in reality it was three minutes. Both separated once the halls did become noisier. The Ed turned and finished getting his stuff out after Kevin reminded him that they would finish later.  
Grinning from ear to ear the Ed walked to second period.

He didn't notice the faint voice that shouted, "There he is, let's get him!"

Before Double D's world turned black once more, the Ed had only one thought on his mind:

Kevin.

A/N: Awe! Poor Double D, don't worry things will begin to look good for him soon. Maybe I should get Kevin on those jocks! Ha-Ha well I hope you like this because it's getting a… (Get ready for this)…SEQUEL! Tell me what you think a good name would be. I have the worst problem with naming things because I always forget what I named them. Review okay? Don't make me cry...


	4. Finale Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Ed, Edd n Eddy. I wish I did.

Author's note: The finale is broken up into two parts: this is part one. Review please!

* * *

**Finale Part 1**

Kevin, towards the end of lunch, looked for Double D, first in the library then at his locker. He started to get worried. Where was Double D? He just saw him…

The jock, fixed his cap and went back to the cafeteria, had Double D been there and he had just not seen him? He hoped so. He went over to the Ed's table, he frowned.

"You guys seen Double D?"

Eddy looked at him and raised his eyebrows, "Whats' it to ya?" he smirked. "Besides, it's not like I'd ever tell you!"

The jock clenched his jaw, now was not the time, Double D was missing and no where to be found.

"Look, you're friend hasn't been here at all during lunch. Doesn't that worry you or are you just too goddamn narrowed minded that it just doesn't register in your mind?"

The shorter of the two Eds gawked. What the heck was Kevin's problem? But the jock didn't have time for the short dork's reply, he ran out the cafeteria doors. Leaving behind a stunned Eddy and a clueless Ed, nothing unusual there.

The jock ran down the hallway, sweat beaded his brow. Where the hell was he? Didn't he just see him not even an hour ago? The red-head sighed. The bell rung, signaling lunch was over. Kevin groaned, if he didn't get to his next class, he was in for another detention! He walked to his locker getting out his textbooks and walked to math class. This was silly! Double D was fine, right? If anything the boy probably got sick and went to the nurses' office, Double D was okay and nothing happened to him. If only Kevin could believe that.

He fixed his cap and ran a hand over his face, not again! That body, those small rosy lips, those piercing eyes of his. He couldn't imagine anyone who'd ever hurt such a fragile boy. If anything, the dork was way to small, not that it bothered Kevin, he preferred the boy that way. His heart raced at the mere thought of him, how happy he'd be if he could kiss those rosy lips once again. The red head boy gulped, Double D was nowhere to be found (at the places he looked). Kevin knew he couldn't just waltz right into the nurses' office without a pass or injury, so going there right now would definitely be a bust. Besides that, Kevin was late to class! His mom would freak out if she found out he got another detention. Which meant no freedom and no Double D!

Call him crazy, but Kevin took off his cap, ran a hand over his smooth hair, pinched his cheeks and walked to the nurses. He looked rather feverish, his hair messy cheeks aglow, perfect picture of a sick kid. The nurse would have to buy it! He was going to get his Double D, even risking a lecture from the nurse (trust me, you do NOT want to get one from her).

Oh, what he'd do for love!


End file.
